


Taboo

by justkidnow



Series: New York Longing [8]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, First Time, M/M, Mild Blood, Painful Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 09:09:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9878846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justkidnow/pseuds/justkidnow
Summary: Nico's first time and it hurt a little.





	

Soft tight fabric clung to his body, shaping his ass elegantly to make his waist smaller.  Nico didn’t even need a corset for the impossible size.  Smaller than a woman’s, even.

 

Then, when he had bent forward to face the wall, his shy hand worked on sliding the lacey underwear down his creamy thighs until they dropped between his ankles.

 

His breath was heavy and even but it didn’t stay that way.  Once Levi walked up from behind, hands eager to get a touch of his subtle legs, Nico was already panting and his heart was skipping beats 

 

“Do you...l-like it?” Nico asked timidly, attempting to turn his head to catch Levi’s reaction but stopped from embarrassment.

 

The answer was rather obvious when Nico felt Levi’s finger intrude his hole, dryly slipping into him with no prior preparation.  

 

Nico gasped and braced for the wall with his forearm, squeezing his eyes shut from the pain, “ _Levi!_ ”

 

With a smirk, Levi worked the finger deeper into the boy’s swelling hole, teasing the sensitive skin inside with deep strokes, “ _I don’t mind, having you like this,_ ” Levi purred, the dry finger curling carelessly through Nico.

 

More gasps echoed the room until Levi added another soft finger, Nico’s body tightening uncontrollably around them.

 

The boy bit his lip from yelling all though he wasn’t able to hold back any of the disgustingly loud moans and gasps coming from his throat.

 

“Ah-aah!!” Nico gasped, his ass writhing into Levi’s fingers.

 

“Look how _pretty you are_!” Levi beamed.

 

“Bent over,” he teased, pushing his fingers in and out faster, “and swollen.”

 

Nico whined from the arousal building in his body, a ghastly chill running down his back.

 

“Does it _hurt?_ ” the man asked smugly, scissoring his fingers to stretch the boy wider.

 

Nico exhaled and nodded his head, forehead pressed against the wall as his body turned ablaze

 

“Is that all?” Levi questioned, daring to wiggle in another finger, much to Nico’s surprise.

 

Gasping with each nudge and caress of Levi’s fingers, Nico choked and bent his body forward, “ _More-_!”

 

Nico screamed when the fingers extracted swiftly and were quickly replaced with something else.

 

 _Oh god,_ Nico thought

 

“L-Levi!  I-It won’t fit!” Nico pleaded, attempting to twist his head around but was frightened of the growl Levi made.

 

Alas, the man ignored his half hearted begging, thrusting into him with aggression and impatience.

 

“Levi!” The boy screamed, eyes bubbling with tears as his knees gave out from under him.

 

Levi’s hands gripped either side of his hips, keeping him from falling.  He pushed him into the wall and held his body, pulling Nico’s body back into Levi’s length

 

There was a sharp pain, clenching his skin from the inside and discomfort, but it turned into the thrill of arousal.   It began to felt good. _Too_ good.  

 

Levi groans were in sync with Nico’s gasps that paired with each thrust and shove against the wall.  Everything about Nico’s body and his reactions left Levi hungry and vicious for pleasure.  

 

With a final shove, Nico felt his insides begin to melt, while his mind became muddled and hazy as Levi breathed heavily in his ear.

 

Something warm and wet dripped from Nico’s ass, which would have made him gag if it weren’t for his fuzzy head clouded with bliss.

 

The man pulled out from him and released Nico’s hips, who immediately dropped to his knees, his body still trembling while his face glimmered with tears and thighs dirtied, covered in Levi’s remains.

 

Levi took hold of the walking stick that had fallen on the floor and steadied himself with the staff.  Then, he bent down beside Nico, pressing his palm to the boy’s back too calm him, “Was that alright?”

 

Nico was able to control his breathing a little and managed to give Levi a small nod.

 

“I-It hurts,”

 

Levi rubbed circles into his back, “Let’s get to bed, we can talk about it.”

 

Without arguing, Nico did as told, although he had trouble getting to the bed without having his legs shake  He sat on the edge with a sigh and Levi followed, slipping his trousers back on while Nico remained unclothed.

 

Levi furrowed his brows, distressed eyes fixated somewhere between Nico’s thighs.  Without warning, Levi held out and stuck his walking stick between Nico’s legs and pried them apart for inspection.

 

Nico’s cheek flushed as he turned his face from embarrassment.

 

Levi dragged the stick down Nico’s inner thighs were a scatter of bruises and a trail of blood made i’s way down to the boy’s knees.  He noticed how red and swollen Nico’s hole was and hesitated before asking,  “Was it bad?”

 

Nico bit his lip and turned his face, “N-no.”

 

“Look at me when I’m speaking to you,” Levi demanded, gripping Nico’s chin and facing him forward, “and tell me the truth.”

 

Nico shrugged as Levi released him.  Without thinking too much, he leaned forward to pull Levi’s neck down, dragging their lips into a long kiss.  The older did nothing, allowing the boy to do as he pleased before contracting.

 

“I’m sorry,” Nico spoke, “I’m just tired.”

 

Levi didn’t believe him with the way his voice shook and the way his eyes avoided him. But Levi understood how his hormones must be all muddled because of his immature body.  They needed sleep, Levi declared.  

 

But what Nico really needed, was space.


End file.
